The Doe's First Leap
by HoshiNyanGirl
Summary: Many moons after the cats we know have long been gone, we meet Fawnleap. Journey into the life of this ThunderClan she-cat as new prophecies and dangers emerge. Will the clans remain alive and victorious once more?
1. Thunderclan Cat List

\- Hello all. After contemplating doing a Warriors OC story for years, I finally decided to say, "Screw it!" and make one. (Honestly, I was in the shower, and convinced myself I could do this.) I've been reading the stories and online role-playing for 6 years, so the series is very dear to me. Now, without further ado, we'lol get right into the clan/cat list.

\--:)--:)--:)--:)--

ThunderClan

Leader- Hollystar

Large,muscled, sleek, black tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy- Frostfeather

Long furred, lanky, snow white she-cat with large, bright, amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Bronzespot- Scarred Long furred, bronze she-cat, with long claws, and deep amber eyes.

Warriors

Stagfoot- long-legged, muscled, dark, mousy brown tom with deep, forest green eyes

Mousetooth- Short, stubby, light slate grey, she-cat with large yellow eyes, and square- like fangs

Whiskerfang- Tall, long-furred, dusty yellow/ginger tom With long whiskers on his left side and half lidded, dull brown eyes.

Talonscratch- Sleek, short furred, blue-grey tom, with long curved claws, and large sea blue eyes

Fadeddawn- Small, very short furred, sleek white she-cat, with a faded blue grey muzzle and tailtip, and blue/grey eyes

Juniperleg- Muscled, long furred, deep red/brown she-cat, with a heavily scarred leg, and deep sea green eyes.

BrindleFire- Energetic, white and bright ginger spotted tom with bright gray/green eyes

Thornypine- Grumpy, dull, dark brown tom with spiky long fur, and dark brown eyes

Hawkstep- Long-legged, tabby ginger tom, with blazing deep amber eyes.

Hazeljump- Clumsy grey and white tabby she-cat, with bright icy blue eyes.

Apprentices

Boulderpaw- Jumpy, dark grey tom, with broad shoulders, and deep blue-grey eyes

Mintpaw- Short, white tabby she-cat, with startling pale green eyes

Queens-

Snowytalon- Cream coloured she-cat with deep, forest green eyes

Petaljump- Fiery ginger she-cat with deep grey eyes.

Dawnbird- White and brown spotted she-cat with large, caring, forest green eyes

Kits

Mockingkit- Dusty red/brown she-kit with bright blue eyes

Sweetkit- Long-furred white she-kit with brown spots and deep amber eyes.

Fawnkit- Long furred, copper/brown she-kit with doe-like white spots, and deep forest green eyes

Brushkit. Tall, dusty black tom, with dark grey eyes (based off a cat I encountered years ago whilst role-playing)

Elders

Ferretbreeze- Long, thin, white tom, with pale grey and sand coloured splotches. large , blind (clouded) green eyes.

Pigeonfur- Shiny light grey she-cat, with a white chin, underbelly, chest, black spots, and large grey eyes

Smallmoon- Bright white she-cat with a faded black tail tip and muzzle, large,unblinking, ice blue eyes, and a long red scar across back

:):):)_

AN- ThunderClan's done! I'm excited to finish the other clans! Remember to R and R. I'd appreciate feedback, as long as it isn't a flame.


	2. Shadowclan Cat List

AN- Hello again! It's Hoshi again, bringing you another clan list. As soon as we're done with the cats, we'll move right into the story . Remember to R and R, even if the story's just clan lists at the moment. Anyways, here we go!

\--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--

Shadowclan-

Leader- Whisperstar- Very old, scarred,black she-cat with white and brown stripes,paws, and tail, plus strict amber eyes. Extremely fluffy.

Deputy-Nettlestrike- Gruff,muscled, red/brown, she-cat with narrow amber eyes

Medicine Cat-Lightningleaf- Small,sleek, silver tom, with striking yellow eyes, and blue grey paws

Warriors

Amberflower- Pretty, long furred, copper-coloured she-cat with large amber eyes

Tallfrog- Tall,broad-shouldered, dappled, grey and black tom, with large grass-green eyes

Ratfeather- Small,sleek, grey/black she-cat with feather-like fur, and beady brown eyes

Rainshadow- Muscular blue-grey tom, with a black underbelly, and dark blue eyes

Mudjump- Black tom with brown striped legal and dull brown eyes

Crowstorm- Oily black tom, with deep grey eyes

Yarrowfang- Stubby, scarred, light yellow/ginger she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Darkfall- Long-furred pitch black she-cat with startling icy blue eyes

Frozenclaw-Sleek silver she-cat with shiny white claws, a long tail, and icy blue/grey eyes

Toadscratch- Scarred, grey/black tom with muddy green eyes.

Queens

Moonstrike-Sleek slate grey she-cat with forest

Berrystem- Fluffy black she-cat with blue/green eyes

Apprentices

Marshpaw- Dark brown she-cat with deepdeep blue/green eyes

Elders

Screechwing- Very old and fluffy white she-cat with brown and black stripes, paws, and tail. Wise deep blue eyes.


End file.
